The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus employing one light emitting device or a plurality of light emitting devices and relates to an illumination apparatus as well as a display apparatus which both employ the light emitting apparatus.
In recent years, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) display unit serving as a light and thin display unit draws much attention. The LED display unit employs an LED in each display pixel thereof. The LED display unit is characterized in that the LED display unit does not exhibit visual-field angle dependence. The visual-field angle dependence is a characteristic showing contrast and hue changes according to the visual field. In addition, the LED display unit is also characterized in that the LED display unit reacts to a color change quickly in case there is a color change. However, it is necessary to mount several millions of LED chips of display pixels at a high transfer-time yield on a wiring substrate used for wiring the LED chips to each other. Thus, it is necessary to provide a method for mounting the LED chips on the wiring substrate at a high transfer-time yield by carrying out simple processes.
Documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-273596 disclose a method for transferring LED chips (each serving as a light emitting device cited above) to a wiring substrate in a batch operation. To put it concretely, the LED chips are held in a resin layer on a transfer substrate. Then, the side of the resin layer holding the LED chips on the transfer substrate as they are is pasted on the wiring substrate. Subsequently, a peeling process is carried out on the boundary surface between the transfer and wiring substrates.